The Shadow League
by Eevee Griffin
Summary: The Shadow League is a rarely known organisation which dedicates its efforts to making Pokemon stronger; however in such a terrible way it's evil. Slowly this evil begins to spread, causing horrific consequences and Jake decides that he must end it.


**Chapter one**

The trick, the boy and the request

Jake sat contentedly by the pond, one of the many in the Manors immense gardens. Yanma and Yanmega glided calmly across the still pool surface, as the surrounding trees rustled restlessly in the breeze and a single brown withered leaf fell from a branch and blew across the unnaturally green lawns to rest on the ponds surface. Its surface was as translucent as glass and Jake admired his handsome reflection in it, as if it was a mirror.

The pokémon, an Espeon which had been resting on his lap suddenly raised itself, its purple fur bristling.

"Calm Espeon…" Jake said lazily resting his hand gently on Espeon's back. He stroked its soft fur smoothing it down.

Despite his masters soothing Espeon didn't relax; instead it stared unblinkingly at the clear surface of the pool, growling softly.

Jake traced his Pokémon's gaze and leaned down to the surface too, to see what his Pokémon was so intrigued with.

Suddenly a Vaporeon leapt from the surface, its large tail whipping up a great wave of water, which cascaded over Jake's head, soaking him from head to foot; while the Vaporeon landed elegantly back in the pool, dissolving into the pool.

"AMELIA!" Jake thundered getting to his feet to ring out his sopping, designer T-shirt.

Their was a giggle, a splash and Jakes younger sister emerged from behind a clump of weeds followed rather reluctantly by her Vaporeon.

"Amelia, you were allowed to get Pokémon early, not to mess about with them, but to train and battle with them!" Jake growled, beginning to get uncomfortable in his wet clothes.

"There's no point bonding with your Pokémon this way, battling increases their friendship towards the trainer far better and it increases their states and levels!"

Amelia grimaced "Yeah, but battling just no fun! What about contests and adventures? I think this way works better; I bet my Vaporeon likes me more than your Nidoking likes you! Bonding helps your Pokémon battle better anyway."

Jake smirked "I doubt it! My Pokémon seem to have done well enough without playing pranks on their master's unsuspecting siblings! I've got a level 38 Charizard, Level 30 Mightyena-" and added because of a gentle nip from Espeon, "and a level 30 Espeon, not to mention my level 36-"

"Okay I get the picture!" Amelia said beginning to get annoyed.

"Stop showing off! You're starting to act like the stuck up arrogant, proud rich boy you are!" She got out of the pool and sat on the paved bank, dangling her feet in the warm water while her Pokémon swam about her; a small fluffy Buneary hopped to her side out of the grass and she tickled its furry chin.

After ten minutes of disgruntled silence Jake mumbled "How did you sneak up on me anyway?"

Amelia giggled quietly despite the furious glare of her brother.

"Well Mr Unobservant, you've forgotten Vaporeon's special ability…"

"What is it?" Jake asked flatly.

"Ha, not much of a 'Pokémon expert' now, are you!" Amelia grinned.

"Just tell me" Jake said clenching his teeth so as to suppress his anger.

"Well…" Amelia laughed still finding it hard to believe she knew something about Pokémon her brother did not, "Vaporeon still has the ability Water absorb and stuff, absorbing water type moves and converting them into health points. Well as well as that Vaporeon has the ability to melt into water…"

Jake frowned.

"She just becomes part of the water completely invisible to 'unsuspecting siblings'!" she said amused.

"Right" Jake said"Thank you for enlightening me. I'm going inside now, I'm cold and I'm wet." Jake glared meaningfully at his sister.

She giggled.

Jake got up and began to make his way up the darkening lawn to his house closely followed by his Espeon, who held its tail proudly in the air, in spite of its dampness.

****

After a nice hot shower in one of the mansions luxury bathrooms, Jake dressed and went down two flights of stairs to see his sister sitting her eyes glued to the flat screen television watching a soppy romance Soap Opera called 'Lovey Pidgey'.

Jake sat down beside her, putting his feet up on the small coffee table which was covered in litter; old empty crisp packets, dirty plates some still with half eaten sandwiches on and even a red sock Jake thought he'd lost weeks ago.

He reached out to extract the remote form the piles of rubbish when Amelia let out a shriek of despair.

Jake looked up bewildered.

"No Wallace don't kiss Jenny, you're married to Rebecca!" Amelia yelled at the screen.

"They can't hear you!" Jake said incredulously.

Amelia scowled at him then noticed his out stretched hand still poised over the remote; she snatched it up and buried it under the cushion she was leaning on.

"No you don't!" she said in satisfaction, laying back again the cushions.

"But a match is on!" Jake growled annoyed, "and I swear you've seen this episode 500 times before!"

"Even if I have," Amelia said, "you can go watch the match on one of the other televisions!"

"But I climbed down two flights of stairs to get to this television and I only like this one!" Jake retorted

"Then you'll just have to climb back up all those stairs!"

"I'm tired!" Jake moaned

"Take the elevator, I was here first!" Amelia argued

"Well I'm older!" Jake smiled slyly.

Amelia scowled, getting up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

Jake retrieved the remote from under the stacks of pillows, and switched the channel.

He lay back against the soft cushions. The light was dim, the room was warm and the television gave off a soft lulling drone; he fell asleep.

****

A long penetrating shriek pierced Jake dreams and he woke with a jolt and looked around with wide uncertain eyes.

The room was just the way he had left it, down to every last crisp packet, except the late morning sunlight which streamed through the large bay windows.

The television was still blaring, so Jake switched it off, wondering how he had slept through the racket it was making.

The screaming still continued, coming from what sounded like two floors above him; Jake got up and ran clumsily up the stair to his sister's bedroom.

Jake burst through the door, hand poised at his belt were he had two Pokéballs clipped in case of emergency.

He could see his sister who had fallen to her knees; she knelt in front of her colossal wardrobe, her mouth wide open in horror. The screaming finally ceased.

"What's wrong?" Jake panted looking around for any sign of danger; the only one being the revolting pink walls of Amelia's room; which would make anyone vomit.

"My wardrobe…" she rasped her voice hoarse from all that screaming, "Empty…" and she burst into tears of despair.

Jake disconcertedly crouched down beside Amelia and peered into her wardrobe. The whole thing was cramped full of clothes of all colours and styles; from retro to formal. Not empty at all, far from it.

Jake looked bewildered back and forth, from his sister to her jam-packed wardrobe.

"But Amelia…Look" Jake said pulling out of the mass of clothes a white frilly dress, and then he dropped it quickly in disgust.

Amelia frowned, "But I've worn _all_these! It might as well be empty!" she began sobbing again.

"Come on…" Jake said pulling her to her feet, "Get dressed and we'll go out shopping and… get some more!" Jake smiled reassuringly.

"But what am I to get dressed in!" she whimpered.

"I don't know, just something!" Jake replied and walked quickly from his sister's room, eager to escape the pink kingdom.

****

When Amelia had finally dressed, she and Jake shared a large plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, black puddings, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, toast and fryed tomatoes prepared by the Manors appointed chef.

Jake brought with him his Pokémon belt including his Nidoking and Mightyena in case they were challenged.

They left the manor at half past eleven and took their bikes down the short road to the town centre.

It was busy on Saturdays, but despite that Jake and Amelia were very successful and after a few hours shopping they settled down in a nearby public park to have their lunch. Cook had packed them both Coca Cola and cheese and tomato sandwiches. They ate and drank them quickly so as to get them over with; they planned on going out for a pizza later, after a bit more shopping.

As they stood up to leave, Amelia spotted a boy running towards them in the distance. He dodged lampposts and stray Pokémon and skidded to a stop in front of them, almost over balancing. Jake and Amelia stared.

He straighten himself, brushing dust of his jumper and he started to say something when he caught sight of Amelia; his jaw dropped.

Jake lurched in front of Amelia, so as to block her from this stranger's view.

He had long messy black hair and dark blue eyes which contrasted with the colour of his odd green jumper. A Meowth balanced precariously on his shoulders, its claws hooked into his jersey.

He seemed to shake himself and said "My name is Wolfang Midnight. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Chapter two

Warehouse 3

"What?" Jake said in astonishment.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle…" Wolfang repeated panting loudly.

Jake composed himself, "look if this is a stunt to get my autograph, just ask me straight out"

The boy put his head on one side in confusion.

Jake had assumed this boy had seen his name in the top ten, under 16, richest boys in Sinnoh, in the magazine article released last month.

"Oh no…" Wolfang gasped and gulped nervously "I suppose you get this all the time, but no I don't want your autograph thanks, I just want to battle you!" Wolfang smiled and the Meowth on his shoulders mewed quietly.

"Right…" Jake said slightly embarrassed. His comment had made him seem even vainer than he was.

"I know a good place" Wolfang gulped again, "behind the Pokémon centre. The place is for training and stuff really I thought we could battle there…" his voice trailed off. "Of course if you don't want to…" he said in disappointment, when Jake didn't answer.

"No…" Jake said unsurely "I'll battle you"

"Great!" Wolfang shrieked in excitement, his Meowth jumped.

"Jake I'd watch out, he's weird. I think he's in love with you!" Amelia whispered into Jakes ear as she watched the strange boy prance about in excitement, his Meowth's eyes wide with fright at his master's sudden movements.

****

"The rules are simple." Amelia said dully.

She had been picked to referee for her brother's battle, much to her annoyance. "Each trainer can use only one Pokémon, no substitutions and no items" she said, looking meaningfully at her brother.

"Okay, right" Wolfang said breathless with excitement, "Why don't you go first?" he added directing his question across the deserted Pokémon arena at Jake.

"Uh…Okay" Jake replied. He picked a Pokéball at random from his belt and threw it into the air.

_This boy is going to be a pushover_ thought Jake as he watched his Pokéball explode with a dazzlingly bright light.

_Judging by the Pokémon he keps__t in his company; that Meowth of his couldn't be more than a level 20 and the average level of my Pokémon is 28 at least._

It turned out Jake had thrown out his Ivysaur.

The blossom on its back quivered in anticipation, as Wolfang raised his own Pokéball and threw it with a force which made his Meowth totter unstably.

Out of his ball flew a blur of white wings, and what settled on the pitch in front of Wolfang was a large purple Butterfree. Its large white wings fluttered on either side of its thin purple body, emitting a beautiful glittering powder which fell the dusty ground beneath it like a glittering waterfall.

Jake smiled, an insect Pokémon, easy.

"Ivysaur, Bullet Seed!" Jake commanded.

Ivysaur started towards Wolfang's Butterfree and sent a long string of brown seeds pelting in Butterfree's direction.

"Butterfree dodge using fly!" Wolfang shouted at Butterfree.

Butterfree flew ten feet into the sky, dodging most of the seeds, though a few hit Butterfree's wings, throwing Butterfree backwards slightly.

The sun shone so brightly it was hard to look up and see anything without hurting your eyes.

Wolfang used this to his advantage, as Jake's Ivysaur looked around confused of Butterfree's were-abouts.

"Butterfree!" at her masters command Butterfree swooped from the sky, driving Ivysaur over with a sharp gust of wind created by its large powerful wings.

While Butterfree lay helpless on its back, Wolfang's Butterfree directed many more effective Flying moves at Ivysaur, while Jake looked on, stunned into silence.

Finally Wolfang's Butterfree landed a final Wing Attack, flipping Jakes Ivysaur the right way up, but it had been too much for Ivysaur and as the dust cleared it was clear Jake's Ivysaur was defeated.

Jake returned his Ivysaur to its Pokéball and shook hands with his conqueror.

"Well done" he mumbled.

"That was so cool!" Wolfang said prancing about while his Meowth, who had finally decided to get off his shoulders, sat beside him contentedly licking its paws.

Jake scowled and fixed the Ivysaur's Pokéball back on his belt.

Wolfang returned his Butterfree after a large amount of praise and came back over to Jake. "That was a great battle, thank you!" Wolfang grinned. "Maybe again sometime, I could give you my number…" he said eyeing Amelia and hinting badly.

"No" Jake said suddenly "Tomorrow, here 12:30 bring your best Pokemon; I'm not going to make this so easy for you next time!"

Jake strode off tugging Amelia by the arm; Wolfang looked on bewildered and unmoving.

"He was so trying to flirt with you!" Jake accused.

"Was not" Amelia retorted embarrassed, "And after all he stared at _you_ more and tried to give _you_ his number!" She grinned slyly.

"That's only because he… talked to me more and he had to look at me, to be polite. He wasn't staring and he was trying to give me his number, so he could get to you!" Jake concluded.

"Yeah right, you're just sore you were so easily beaten by him!" Amelia said matter of factly.

Jake grunted, staring straight ahead.

"I mean… I could have beaten him!" Amelia continued.

"Shut up" Jake growled.

"Its true, his Butterfree couldn't have been more than a level 30 and Vaporeon is level 32!" Amelia said smugly.

"Shut up" Jake repeated.

"Yeah, but-" Amelia started to say but Jake covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh!" he hissed dragging Amelia and her bike into a shadowy alley, as two brawny men passed.

****

Amelia brushed her brother's hand away angrily.

"Why are we hiding? Who are those men?"

Jake edged to the alley mouth and peered around it. The men were continuing up the high street.

Jake turned back to Amelia "Let's follow them, let's listen to what they're saying!" he hissed.

"_Why_?" Amelia said in utter confusion, "What's wrong?" she added, seeing the expression on her brother's face. "Its okay Jake they can't hurt us, we have our Pokémon!"

"I'm not worried about that!" Jake said irritably, "Come on, they're walking off!"

"But why-" Amelia started to say then seeing her brother had already gone she stopped and ran after him, leaving their bikes behind in the shadowy alley.

They stalked the men along the length of the main high street, and then continued to follow them as they turned down a dim side street, which led to another which was lined with large, ugly, grey warehouse buildings.

"Jake, what so important about following these men?" Amelia hissed as they both dodged round a corner, as the men turned.

"They said father's name" Jake whispered back, looking carefully back round the corner to see if the men were still looking; they weren't.

They came out of their hiding place to continue pursuing the men. One or two more times the men abruptly turned, and Amelia thought she saw one spot her before she was whisked out of sight by Jake.

They continued along the seemingly never endless path through the warehouses until the men turned into a dark grey one with a big 3 written above it.

"What now?" Amelia murmured to Jake.

"Try the door, if its open we follow!" was all she got in reply.

She gulped and nervously tried the door and to her surprised found that it was unlocked. She opened it cautiously and stepped inside, followed closely by Jake.

It was pitch black inside, neither Jake nor Amelia could see anything.

Suddenly a hand seized Jake by the collar and lifted him into the air and from the muffled yells beside him, Jake could tell Amelia was in the same predicament.

"They're kids!" snarled one of the men to his companion.

"Umm…" the other replied, "Lets report this to the boss, or maybe… we should leave them to the Shadow Pokémon!"

Jake could tell he was grinning despite the darkness.

"Let me go!" Amelia struggled in the mans grasp; he clamped an unpleasant hairy hand over her mouth.

The man holding Jake began to speak into a radio communicator while the children thrashed in the men's grasp, to no avail.

"Found some kids in Warehouse 3, they followed us here. They could be rich by the look of them, maybe we could ransom them…" he paused for a while, as he listened to the other side. "Yes Boss… No Boss… Sorry Boss" he continued then paused again. "Yes Boss, right away Boss!". The man switched off his radio and turned to the children in the dark. "Boss says I'm to battle you, see if you're worth having!"

Amelia and Jake looked at each over even with the darkness.

The men carried the children by their scruffs, to a part of the room and set them down, then went over to a lever on the wall and switched the lights on.

The room that was revealed was large, its edges lined with large boxes and metal crates. The light came from long fluorescent electric panels on the ceiling and there was only one visible door.

Jake and Amelia were stood on the opposite side of the room to the door which made escape seem difficult but Jake was already creating a plan in his head which he quickly confided in Amelia.

"I'm going to use my Sneasel for speed; do you have your Pichu with you?"

Amelia nodded, prising a Pokéball from her belt.

"Use only electric attacks; let their Pokémon come into physical contact with Pichu. That way there's a good chance Pichu's special ability Static will come into effect and paralyze their Pokémon, and then we can make our escape!" Jake whispered hurriedly.

Amelia nodded wordlessly again.

"I think we'll start then children!"

****

The man sneered and extracted a black and green Dusk ball from his pocket; the other did the same and they threw their Pokéballs simultaneously into the air.

When the Dusk balls opened they exerted a dark black cloud which formed on the ground into the shapes of two Pokemon: a Houndoom and a Raticate.

There was something strange about these Pokémon; their eyes were dull and their bodies were surrounded by a sinister purple cloud that rippled threateningly across their skin. They trembled as if in pain or anger.

Reluctantly Jake and Amelia threw their Pokéballs. Their normal balls released the usual bright white light which was common among Pokéballs; that unusual sinister dark light seemed wrong somehow to the children.

Amelia's Pichu shivered when it was released as it spotted its opponents and Sneasel bared its claws.

The men started without warning directing their Pokémon forward with the command "Shadow Rush".

The Pokémon's dark veil enveloped them and they charged forward, the purple clouds pulsing dangerously.

Sneasel dodged easily, but when it struck it claw against the dark cloud covering Raticate the misty cloud strengthened and flung Sneasel backwards by an unknown mysterious force.

Pichu however battling beside Sneasel was hit, head on and as Houndoom Head-butted Pichu into the air, a sharp burst of electricity launched itself from Pichu's cheeks and struck down in front of the men and their Pokémon creating an overwhelming dust cloud.

The children ran blindly, coughing at their Pokémon to "return", as they approached the large metal door; which lead out of the Warehouse.

They wrenched it open, heaving the heavy bolt loose, and flung themselves out into the night, running through the rows of warehouses homeward.

Meanwhile in Warehouse 3 the dust was slowly clearing to reveal the two men and their Pokémon looking around confused for the missing children.

The men cursed and walked through a side door concealed by stacked crates, not bothering to pursue the children and ignoring the howls of pain as their Pokémon crumpled to the floor, and the shadows engulfed them.

Chapter three

A Rematch and an Intruder

Jake had pulled his dazed sister by the hand all the way from Warehouse 3 to their house. They were both still shaking with fright, as they made their way up the front steps of the Manor house.

As soon as Jake let go of Amelia's hand she slumped on the steps gasping and Jake ran hurriedly up the stairs, to ring the old fashioned bell pull.

He could hear the soft tinkling of the bell reverberating around the house, as he waited impatiently for someone to answer.

Miss Norris answered the door, her hair tied up in its usual tight bun, but instead of her usual frown, Miss Norris wore the expression of someone who was very worried. She had a phone pressed to her ear and she was muttering hurriedly into it. When she saw the children her face lit up momentarily with relief, then she hung up the phone, and put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been, I almost called Officer Jenny and for _nothing_. So what excuse do you have for me this time?!?" she bellowed.

"We were kidnapped!" Amelia said breathlessly, getting to her feet.

"A likely story!" Miss Norris replied hotly.

"It's true!" Amelia said indignantly, "there were these-" Amelia started to say but Jake shushed her, and Miss Norris didn't seem to be listening anyway; she grabbed them by their T-shirts and yanked them inside sending them upstairs, and straight up to bed.

For once Jake was grateful for his punishment, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jake woke late that morning the sun was already high in the sky.

For a while he lay on his bed; then remembered he'd had a photo shoot that morning.

It didn't matter, he didn't need the money, and he didn't want a modelling career anyway. Then he realized he'd been booked for a hair cut at Samantha's Salon.

It didn't matter, he liked his hair the length it was, and the lady who owned the shop, owned a Totodile which ate a lot of fish; causing the whole salon to stink. Jake rolled over.

Then he remembered he'd promised that boy yesterday that he would battle him.

He couldn't miss that the boy may assume he was a coward for not showing up. Jake couldn't let _this_ battle, spoil his reputation.

He got up off his bed, he was still fully clothed, so he peered at his expensive white-gold watch with diamond studs to see the time; it was 1:23, almost an hour after the time Jake was supposed to be meeting Wolfang.

Jake rushed down three flights of stairs, feeling dizzy and light headed from sitting up so fast. He hurried down to the basement, which housed the Mansions garage and knocked on the window of the Chauffer's office.

The aged old man opened the door slowly and after Jake's brief explanation of his destination, he made his way to a jet black Porsche, which was the closest car to the office and got into the drivers seat, after ushering Jake into the back.

The thick metal front of the garage lifted slowly up, as Jake fidgeted about on the posh leather seats, tapping the Pokéballs nervously on his belt.

Finally the door was fully open and the old chauffer revved the Porsche as it pulled out of the dark garage into the warm sunlight.

Jake got out onto the crowded street in front of the Pokémon Centre. Children ran happily down the walkways and stopped to admire the shiny black Porsche which had just pulled up.

Jake ignored the amazed glances of the onlookers as he ran round the back of the Pokémon Centre.

The boy was still there waiting for him, though he seemed about to give up and leave.

Jake caught him just in time.

The Meowth was missing today; instead a prim Glameow trotted proudly about his knees, stopping short at the sight of Jakes approach.

Wolfang was looking dispiritedly at his feet as he thought he'd been forgotten, but as his Glameow mewed beside him he looked up and saw Jake walking towards him. A smile broke across his face.

****

Wolfang was only slightly disappointed as he noticed Amelia wasn't there; but he was still very happy at the fact that Jake had actually turned up, when so many before him hadn't returned.

Wolfang and Jake took up their places as before at either side if the Pokémon arena marked out in the dust. This time however several younger children sat on the benches around the arena to watch.

Jake invited Wolfang to start this time, so Wolfang's Pokémon was the first to step out onto the pitch. Wolfang had sent his onto the field his Glameow; it walked from his side out onto the field and sat cleaning her whiskers.

Jake despite his instinct to assume this Pokémon was weak, Jake sent out the most powerful Pokémon he had with him. He threw his Pokéball and a Mightyena burst from the bright light, growling and snarling, looking around for its opponent. Its eyes settled on Glameow and it began to howl menacingly.

The children in the audience shivered.

Wolfang sent his Glameow going with the command "Iron Tail". Glameow charged forward, its curly tail glowing silver as it changed from soft fur to hard Iron. Glameow struck her tail against Mightyena's back and it skidded backwards moaning pitilessly.

"Mightyena, Crunch!" Jake commanded.

Mightyena obeyed instantly and ran forward its teeth bared; Glameow sat their paralyzed with terror as Mightyena clamped its teeth around Glameow's throat. Glameow hissed in pain and raked her razor sharp claws against Mightyena's face, in an attempt to get him off.

This seemed to work as Mightyena reeled backwards snarling.

"Dark Pulse" Jake yelled at Mightyena.

Mightyena crouched to the ground and a black sinister cloud began to build around Mightyena; it was similar to what had surrounded the Pokémon those men had had yesterday; Jake shivered.

The haze finally reached its strongest point, and as Mightyena let out a loud eerie howl, the cloud burst from Mightyena and against pushed Glameow, pushing her to the ground and as she lay helpless and in pain Jake called out his final move, "Swift" he called to Mightyena.

A stream of stars flew from Mightyena and exploded against Glameow.

She slumped to the ground, eyes closing as she fainted.

Wolfang ran to her and rapped his sweater around her unconscious form.

He carried her in his arms, until he reached his backpack, were he pulled out a seed from a small packet in his bag and feed it to Glameow.

She stirred almost at one and got up shaking herself; then began cleaning her whiskers again as if nothing had happened.

Jake came over "What was that?" he asked as he watched Glameow lick her paws.

"It was a Reviver Seed" Wolfang replied, "Heals a Pokémon instantly and completely natural." He smiled up at Jake.

Jake looked at him then considered him for a moment. "Do you want to come back to my house?" Jake asked.

"What, now?" Wolfang replied his eyes shining.

"Yeah, to make up for my late arrival…"

"Yes please!" Wolfang grinned, then his face fell, "But I'll have to call my mum first. She's expecting me home by two and that's in about… three minutes" he smiled weakly. Wolfang rummaged in his back and brought out an ancient looking mobile; which seemed to be held together by cello-tape. He grinned sheepishly as he dialled and held it to his ear.

"Hi, mum" he said into the phone, "It's me, Tom… That girl I was meeting has asked me back to his, um her house… Yes I'll be back by five, Bye." He hung up and switched the phone off and smiled up at Jake, who was frowning. He also got a Pokéball out his bag and returned his Pokémon to its ball.

"I'm not a girl!" he said glaring at Wolfang, "And your name isn't Wolfang!"

"I know… But I hate my name" he smiled weakly, "And sorry I had to say you were a girl. My mum doesn't let me see boys. She says they're too violent" he smirked.

"Right…" Jake said as Tom got up.

The car journey home was a nightmare and Jake closed his eyes as Tom babbled on and on about Pokémon.

"When they finally arrived Tom was so exited he fell out of the car onto the floor and had to be helped up by Jake, who was already regretting asking him over.

"So…" Tom asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor, "How many floors has this house got?"

"Five" Jake said, trying hard to keep his voice from a groan, "Not including the basement".

"Wow!" Tom gasped, "My house has only one floor. It's a bungalow. You know I've never been invited round someone's house before!" Tom chattered excitedly.

"Really…" Jake said, then added in an under tone, "I wonder why…"

Tom kept chattering on, up all three flights of stairs, up to Jakes room. When they reached the door, Jake finally had a reason to stop him. They stopped as they reached the door.

There were muffled footsteps inside, and noises, as if someone was looking through Jake's belongings.

Tom and Jake burst in and saw a figure, wearing a black balaclava and a black uniform, going through Jake's draws and throwing the contents over the floor. Already clothes, electronic toys and empty Pokéballs lay strewn over the floor.

Jake and Tom made their way through the scattered debris, over the room to the person. Jake cleared his throat loudly and the person turned.

Tom quickly pulled a Pokéball from his Pocket and yelled "Go, Jolteon!"

The Jolteon sprang from the ball, and launched itself at the intruder, pushing them over.

The person struggled but Jolteon growled and sparks flew from his fur.

The person lay still.

"Who are you?" Tom yelled at the person his voice turning suddenly serious.

The intruder laughed then said "Why should I tell you?"

"Jolteon" Tom said mercilessly.

Tom's Jolteon began to spark then sent as strong electric charge down which engulfed the intruder and made them twist in agony.

Tom reached down and pulled the balaclava of the persons face. It was a girl, with dark red hair and wicked brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Tom repeated.

She spat into his face, "I'm not telling that to a child!" she hissed.

"Jolteon" Tom said sternly, but Jake clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Look" he said pointing to a tattoo on the girl's throat.

It was an ornate black S.

Jake gasped. He'd seen this mark before. His father had had one just like it. It was the mark of the SHADOW LEAGUE; a band of people how lived to reek havoc throughout the Pokémon world.

The girl took advantage of the Jakes temporary distractedness and threw Jolteon off her and before the boys could move she was out of the open window.

Jake cursed under his breath, as Tom ran to the window and looked out; the girl had just gone. She was flying away on the back of a flying Pidgeot.

Tom returned his Jolteon and looked up at Jake. "What now?" he said.

Jakes eyes were unfocused as he stared out of the open window.

"We've got to follow her" Jake said turning to look at Tom, "She had the same mark as my father. She's part of the Shadow League." Jake said.

"What's the Shadow League?" Tom said staring at Jake's horrified face.

"A group of people, who destroy Pokémon's souls" Jake whispered, "My father is their leader, and that girl coming here probably means Father needs something I've got. He's got Amelia. He wants me to come to him and I will! Because what ever it is he's planning… Its evil and we have to stop it!"

20


End file.
